Regulus y la charca
by Venetrix
Summary: Parodia absurda y CRACK de la vida de Regulus Black y sus verdaderas motivaciones para convertirse en un mortífago. ¿Por qué se sacrificó tan heroicamente? ¿Es oro todo lo que reluce? ¿Qué fue primero? ¿El huevo o la gallina?


******Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes así como el universo pottérico pertenecen a Jotaká Rowling.

Nota de autora: Se trata de un fic CRACK, totalmente absurdo. Quería presentarlo a un reto para el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, donde se parodiaban los clichés. Elegí la historia de Regulus (junto a los Black) porque son muchos los clichés que circulan acerca del trágico y redimido personaje. Si no os gusta el género, este no es vuestro fic.

Después de esto, se lo quiero dedicar con todo mi cariño a **Kaochi**, que me ha animado mucho a continuarlo y adora a Regulus xDDDDDDDDDD Al de verdad, claro está.

* * *

_Hace una hartá de siglos atrás…_

_._

—Ándale, Hydrus, ándale que se te queda pillada la rueda. La mierda el niño este que no quiere dar palo al caldero —se quejaba una mujer de aspecto sucio mientras apremiaba a su hijo, más ennegrecido que ella, a tirar del carro que transportaba todas sus pertenencias.

—Mama, que el viaje me ha removido todas las tripas —se quejó el niño de aspecto destartalado. En su cara solo sus grises ojos brillaban sobre la mugre que cubría su piel—. Es que podíamos habernos aparecido…

—¡Cállate, niño! Mal augurio nos traes. ¿Quieres acabar como tu papa? Más negro que el tiznón lo dejaron aquellos mugres…

—Muggles, mama, son muggles —le corrigió Hydrus bastante avergonzado porque empezaban a llamar la atención en esa pequeña aldea que cruzaban. Su etnia gitana destacaba y más cuando hablaban.

—¡Ay, que te pones colorao! —aulló Carina haciendo un gran aspaviento con las manos en dirección a unos muggles que los señalaban y cuchicheaban con muy poca vergüenza—. ¿Te avergüenzas delante de unos mugres como estos? ¡Tú, descendiente del noble Salazar Richard Slytherin!

—Ya, mama, pero…

—El Slytherin era gitano como tú, niño —le interrumpió Carina que tenía mucho genio. Se agarró la oscura falda y saltó por encima de un charco en su camino.

Todos aquellos mugres que la miraban y cuchicheaban, que habían acabado con la vida de Eridanus Jonathan Black, su marido, un noble mago gitano de sangre de la más purísima; conseguían irritarla hasta límites insospechados. Ni los desorbitados precios que habían alcanzado últimamente los malacatones la ponían de tal humor.

En cambio Hydrus se moría de vergüenza por no poder utilizar sus habilidades mágicas por miedo a ser quemado como su padre, que lo pillaron sin su varita y lo dejaron hecho un tiznón. Hydrus quería llegar a un sitio y asentarse y poder robar en armonía. Sí, porque Hydrus fue el primer gran cleptómano de la noble, ancestral y gitana (después borrarían esto de su pasado) familia Black.

oOoOoOo

Los años pasaron llenando de esplendor y dinero a la noble y ancestral (lo de gitanos se lo quitaron porque con el paso de los años vieron que no daba glamour esa parte a no ser que fueras Camarón, un lejano pariente sobre el que hablaremos otro día) familia de los Black. Con el trascurso del tiempo se hicieron una buena choza en tierras londinenses pero con la revolución mugre y el crecimiento del gueto de los muggles, pues finalmente se vieron formando parte de una calle de lo más asquerosa. Los Black, radicales donde los hubieran, quisieron cargarse a todos los mugres que pululaban por allí por atreverse a edificar y dejar su casa como chapeta en cabra, pero como eran más interesados que otra cosa y los genocidios estaban mal vistos (el Ministerio de Magia dejaba mucho que desear) pues se conformaron con echar hechizos a cascoporro para repelerlos. Tal era la obsesión que Orion Black no salía sin su buen y caro chubasquero anti-muggles. Y rehusó ponerse calzoncillos porque todo buen mago de sangrepura y Slytherin no los llevaba. No sabía cuándo tendría que sacar la churra en una buena orgía slytheriana y era un hombre muy práctico.

Sin embargo, el quince de noviembre de 1960 Orion Black se sacó la churra y dejó preñada a Walburga. Oh, no era la primera vez que lograba tal hazaña porque por casa ya merodeaba una criatura de lo más bonica llamada Sirius pero ese día Orion tenía ganas de sacar la churra. El resultado se vio el ocho de agosto de 1961 cuando por fin nació el protagonista de esta trágica y heroica historia, con tintes muy dramáticos, grandes dosis de arrepentimiento y cariños fraternales no correspondidos: Regulus Arcturus Black.

—Vaya, cuñado, este te ha salido más… "simpático" —dijo Druella cuando llegó a la habitación donde descansaba Walburga con Regulus sobre su regazo y Sirius en una jaula con peligrosos pinchos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —rugió Walburga indignada.

—Oh, Cygnus, acompáñame a la biblioteca a beber whiskey de fuego —se apresuró a decir Orion al ver que la tensión crecía. Y es que Orion Black no sabía hacer más cosas que sacarse la churra de vez en cuando, beber whisky y estar en la biblioteca haciendo lo anterior.

—Pues que es mucho más feo y escuálido —contestó Druella con pose altanero, mirando de reojo al bonico Sirius que se las ingeniaba por no clavarse ninguno de los afilados pinchos que amenazaban su vida.

¿Por qué estaba ahí el primogénito de los Black? Pues bien, Walburga le tenía animadversión porque el pobre había dicho –con su limitado lenguaje- que le gustaba la mugre y desde entonces Walburga no lo tragaba y lo tenía en esa jaula. Un niño rebelde donde los hubiera. En cambio Regulus desde que salió de su vagina fue su ojito derecho. Vamos, era una ricura de niño de esos a los que le harías miles de pedorretas en su barriga si no fuera ni feo ni escuálido. Que lo era.

Walburga ese día ordenó a Kreacher que le pusiera guarnición de escupitajo en el plato de su cuñada. Kreacher así lo hizo porque al elfo le interesaba pelotear lo máximo a sus amos para que no descubrieran sus grandes vicios. Porque Kreacher era un gran cleptómano y de la mano de él creció Regulus.

Regulus Black creció entre algodones, sabiéndose más feo que Sirius y con una gran ansia por complacer a todos sus mayores que se traducía en robarles y echarle la culpa a Sirius. Pero todo esto a escondidillas porque él tenía que caer bien por eso de niño poco agraciado y marginado que se va al lado oscuro y luego se redime. Porque el pobre Regulus era cleptómano y no podía contener sus ganas de echarse a la saca pequeños objetos brillantes aunque después se sintiera culpable y le pidiera a Kreacher que se castigara en su lugar.

La codicia de Regulus aumentaba a la par que él crecía. Por otra parte, y siguiendo el mismo símil, el aborrecimiento de Sirius hacia su familia se intensificaba a la par que sus padres agrandaban su jaula con un práctico hechizo _engorgio_. Puesto que al muy insolente y rebelde le había dado por ponerse a crecer varios centímetros por año.

—Solo lo hace para fastidiar a sus sacrificados padres —aseguró Walburga mientras guardaba la caja de _chiquilín dragones_ que le había dado a su hijo menor para desayunar. Sirius se tuvo que conformar con un mendrugo de pan duro que le supo a gloria porque el día anterior había estado en ayunas.

—Sí, ama Black —asintió Kreacher y, sin que la señora de la casa se diera cuenta, se echó un terrón de azúcar en el taparrabos.

—Sí, desde luego que su único objetivo es molestarnos. Lo hace para que tengamos que agrandarle esa jaula en la que accedimos a tenerlo por la compasión de nuestro corazón.

—Totalmente de acuerdo, ama Black. Kreacher corrobora sus sabias palabras.

Esta vez, el astuto elfo se apoderó de la cucharilla de plata con el emblema de los Black del azucarero.

—No te lo creerás, pero el otro día vino un agente social de esos de _Save the magical children_ y nos dijeron… —en ese momento, Walburga hizo un exagerado aspaviento y se llevó la mano a la frente, como si las palabras que estaba a punto de decir le impresionaran de sobremanera—. Nos dijeron que deberíamos sacarlo de la jaula _de vez en cuando_.

—Kreacher se espanta ante tan terribles palabras, ama Black —creyó oportuno decir el elfo.

Aprovechó ese instante para echarse al taparrabos otro terrón de azúcar. La glucosa lo volvía to' loco.

—No nos queda de otra —prosiguió Walburga.

Con mucha parsimonia sacó una pequeña llave dorada de su escote. Se dirigió, con pasos lentos, al rincón del salón donde se encontraba la jaula que retenía a su bonito niño de seis años. Walburga dejó escapar un hondo respiro cargado de frustración y abrió la jaula. Sirius salió abrazándose a su madre, con lágrimas en los ojos por ser libre. Vamos, ni Charles Dickens podría componer escena más patética y conmovedora.

—¡Mamá, abrazo!

—¡Quita, quita, bicho! —le ahuyentó Walburga, con evidente desagrado.

Sirius hizo un tremendo puchero, retrocedió varios pasos con las lágrimas bailando en sus ojos (un bonito _vals_) y se marchó de la sala bastante afligido y sin la esperanza de ningún tipo de consuelo.

Regulus observó toda la escena desde el pequeño y pomposo trono infantil, cortesía del amor de sus padres. En ese momento decidió aprovecharse de la libertad de su hermano para su propio interés. El angelito era avaricioso como él solo y ya había fraguado un plan.

No le importó que, minutos después, Sirius chillara y llorara por la paliza que sus padres le dieron tras la desaparición de un magnífico y valioso objeto. Se trataba, ni más ni menos, de un llavero que Orion Black había adquirido, por su faceta de gran bebedor de whiskey de fuego, con la forma de la pata de un hipogrifo y el siguiente grabado: _El Caldero Chorreante._

Los años fueron pasando hacia delante porque este es un fic serio y profesional y no se estilan los viajes en el tiempo. A Regulus empezó a caerle un poco mal su hermano desde antes de que este los deshonrara —aún más— yendo a Gryffindor. La razón era bastante simple y muy entendible, de acuerdo con la opinión del benajamín de los Black. El humor de Sirius era bobo y cansino, en resumidas cuentas.

—Regulus, te noto frustrado —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa en su agraciado rostro (porque era bonico, bonico; no como el abanto de su hermano).

—No, hermano, estoy bien —aseguró Regulus, que pese a todo sabía guardar las formas y fingir afecto hacia su hermano para luego echarle la culpa de cualquier cosa mala que él hiciera. Lo tenía claro.

—Regulus, regúlate, ¿vale?

Sirius estalló en risas y Regulus se mantuvo impasible, serio. Sin mostrar ni un ápice de complicidad.

—En serio, Regulus, te noto muy regular, ¿no lo pillas? —prosiguió su hermano mayor, abrazándose la barriga para contener las carcajadas ya que a su madre no le gusta que riera. Ni que llorara. Ni nada, ahora que lo pensaba.

Regulus le mantuvo la mirada y prosiguió con la lectura de su tebeo, _Leópido, el hipogrifo aventurero_. El chaval era bastante culto.

—Regulus, regálame algo. ¡Regálame! —gritó Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos, pero de hilaridad. Y algunas de lana.

Esta vez, el hermano menor no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, muy digno él (y gracioso, porque solo contaba con siete años para tal comportamiento). Dejó, con elegancia, su tebeo sobre el mullido sofá y se puso en pie, alisándose la túnica. Después, durante unos segundos, le sostuvo la mirada a Sirius y, en tono pomposo, dijo:

—¿Siriusly?

Regulus giró sobre sus talones y salió del salón. Por su mente pasaban varias ideas para desarrollar un plan que le ayudara a vengarse del fastidioso comportamiento de su hermano.

—¡Regulus, esa es buena! ¡Cojonudamente buena! —aulló Sirius, repleto de entusiasmo, desconocedor de los cientos de fanarts que pululaban por la red con el repetitivo chiste.

Esa misma noche tuvo lugar su particular _vendetta_. Aludió a su increíble amor fraternal para convencer a su hermano de que deseaba dormir con él. (Sirius ya disponía de habitación propia, con cama y todo, porque de acuerdo con el informe de _Save the magical children_, la jaula no cumplía con las condiciones de salubridad requeridas). Esa misma noche, con alevosía, Regulus se hizo pis en la cama de su hermano y se marchó a la suya. Tenía una sonrisa de delfín, que pronto se convertiría en una de tiburón, surcando su pueril rostro. Al día siguiente, ardió Grimmauld Place.

—¡Orion, mira lo que ha hecho el guarro de tu hijo! —gritó Walburga mientras agitaba las sábanas manchadas delante de las narices de su ebrio marido.

—Vaya, se ha meado, con lo grandote que está… —consiguió articular el patriarca de la casa que apestaba a whiskey que alimentaba.

—¡En la cama! ¡Como si no tuviera su rincón para ello!

Y es que la familia Black había prescindido de las tuberías _muggles_ y, tal como fueron las cosas en un principio en Hogwarts, simplemente usaban un hechizo para hacer desaparecer sus secreciones. Todos los miembros de la familia tenían su rincón asignado.

—¡Yo no me he hecho pis en el saco de dormir! —protestó Sirius—. ¡Lo juro! ¡Soy ya mayor y voy al rincón! ¡Ha sido Regulus, que se acostó conmigo!

—Salazar mío —murmuró el pequeño de los Black, con aire teatral.

—¡Digo la verdad! —berreó Sirius, dispuesto a mostrar su inocencia, un recurso que debería usar años después y que de poco le serviría.

—Bien, bien. Vamos a pillar al mentiroso. Sacaos las pililas —exigió Walburga.

Ambos niños se sacaron sus infantiles pichas y Walburga las apuntó con su varita.

—¡_Priore meatum_!

El resultado mostró la culpabilidad de Regulus, pero Walburga aludió que se encontraba fatigada. Finalmente cortó la discusión con un "pelillos a la charca" y se fue a contemplar el tapiz. Sirius, muy perspicaz, comenzó a notar que no era muy querido en la casa.

Todas sus sospechas se confirmaron y ratificaron el 1 de septiembre, cuando fue por primera vez a Hogwarts. Los Black maldijeron ese día, el día en que Sirius los avergonzó cuando fue a Gryffindor. Todos lo aborrecieron aún más y juraron, por el gran Salazar Richard Slytherin, que nunca perdonarían lo perdonarían. Regulus, observador, no vio con buenos ojos que su tío Alphard Romeo no despotricara contra Sirius con la vehemencia que debía. Sin embargo, se mordió la lengua y fingió comprensión moderada hacia su hermano.

Un año después, Regulus Arcturus Black, el héroe trágico, el _redimido_, el cleptómano fue por fin a Hogwarts.

* * *

Lo dejo aquí, hasta la infancia. ¿Queréis saber por qué Sirius huyó de casa? ¿Por qué Regulus se echó a mortífago? ¿Qué lo llevó hasta la maldita cueva donde perdería la vida y por qué escribió esa nota? No os podéis perder el capítulo dos xDDD

Bueno, bueno... me ha dado mucha vergüenza subir esto xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Pero a lo hecho, pecho. Podéis dejar comentario abajo, os lo agradeceré infinitamente.

PD: Lo del pipí en cama ajena está basado en hechos 100% reales. Mi hermano, de pequeño, dijo que quería dormir conmigo y yo, buena como soy, lo dejé. El muy asqueroso se meó en la cama y se fue a la suya sin decirme nada, dejándome sobre su pis. Al día siguiente mi madre creyó que fui yo pero pronto todo se demostró porque yo nunca me meaba en la cama y en mi hermano era lo más normal del mundo. Maldito mocoso.

Venetrix.


End file.
